1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signalling devices for vehicles of the type in which steering is accomplished by varying the speed and/or reversing the rotation of wheels or other propelling elements on separate sides of the vehicle, and more particularly to a signal actuating device for hydrostatically propelled vehicles of the skid-steer type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes Albright et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,416, of common assignee, that discloses both the general vehicle and the mechanical elements thereof that cooperate with elements of the present invention.